


Take your tie off

by Interiorwinter



Series: Work me a little magic [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S01 E08: Natural born killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorwinter/pseuds/Interiorwinter





	Take your tie off

It’s the thin red line on Hotch’s throat that makes Spencer almost dry reach. He realises how close it came to Aaron never walking through those double glass doors again.

“Take your tie off,” Spencer demands, when they are alone in his office.

“You know you’re the second person to ask that of me today,” Hotch grins.

“Yes, but I’m the only one who wants you to take everything else off as well.”

“Spencer,” Hotch admonishes.

“I’m not giving you an option.”

“In that case...” Aaron slips the silk tie from his throat and unbuttons his collar. He drapes the tie around Spencer’s neck and pulls him in until their lips meet. Spencer knows his need far outweighs the appropriateness of their circumstances and he doesn’t care. This is Hotch, almost not Hotch, ever again.

“I need you,” Spencer’s breath is hot and sharp against his skin.

“I know,” Hotch whispers. “But we can’t do this every time Spence.”

“Yes, we can, because next time, it might be me.”

“That won’t happen,” Hotch says sternly.

“We both know it will, and I might not be as lucky as you.”

“It’s not luck” Aaron murmurs. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of not coming back here, to you.”

“Wise choice,” but Spencer’s answer is lost in the heat of their kiss, and the sound of Aaron’s zipper being tugged down.

“You know this is totally inappropriate,” Aaron manages to gasp as Spencer’s mouth closes around the stiffness of his erection.

Spencer just looks at him through the curtain of his eyelashes, his lips wrapped around the hardness that fills his mouth, and Aaron has no more objections until he finally comes, the soreness of his neck making his release that much more intense.

“It’s only inappropriate if you don’t reciprocate,” Spencer says smiling wickedly and licking the last few drops as he slowly slips Aaron’s cock from his mouth.

“Now,” Spencer says, leaning back against the edge of Aaron’s desk.

“My turn.”


End file.
